Sorting Shikamaru
by Lilyannenora
Summary: Les 11 de Konoha ont été envoyé à Hogwarts et ont besoin d'être réparti. Cela risque d'être un peu plus délicat que prévu. oneshot.


**Note:** Ceci est une histoire de gardensigernumbli que j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/6066031/1/

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

**Résumé:** Les 11 de Konoha ont été envoyé à Hogwarts et ont besoin d'être réparti. Cela risque d'être un peu plus délicat que prévu. oneshot.

Je remercie ma Beta Balenthina qui m'a beaucoup aidé.

Et bien sûr je remercie aussi mes lecteurs/lectrices adorés.

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

Sorting Shikamaru

Les onze de Konoha avaient été envoyés à Hogwarts. La Directrice McGonagall avait choisi d'ouvrir Hogwarts aux élèves cette année, malgré la reconstruction en cours. Après la Bataille d'Hogwarts, le château avait subi des dommages incroyables qui s'étendaient jusqu'au fondation, et en tant que telle, il était normal que les sorts de protection n'étaient pas à ses standards habituels. Et c'est alors que les onze de Konoha avaient été recrutés à Hogwarts, pour s'inscrire en tant qu'étudiants et pour fournir une protection générale.

En raison d'une certaine confusion sur le tout nouveau processus d'inscription des élèves et les complications linguistiques, les shinobi devaient être répartis avant les premières années, et leurs maisons annoncés à la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

Les onze shinobi se tenaient dans le bureau de la Directrice, regardant le vieux chapeau en lambeaux de Godric Gryffondor. Après une brève explication, McGonagall mit le chapeau sur la tête du shinobi le plus proche, continuant dans un ordre aléatoire autour de la pièce.

Kiba, Naruto, et Rock Lee furent placés à Gryffondor.

Tenten, Sakura, et Hinata allèrent à Serdaigle.

Shino et Choji furent placés à Poufsouffle.

Neji et Ino allèrent à Serpentard.

Ce qui laissait Shikamaru.

Le Choixpeau passa le plus de temps sur lui. _Hmm. Interessant. Tu as certainement beaucoup de potentiel.._ dit le chapeau à l'oreille de Shikamaru.

_Meh, c'est-ce qu'on me dit._ Fit Shikamaru d'un ton évasif dans sa tête.

_Les traits habituels que je recherche sont tous là. Seulement, tu ne te soucies pas d'eux. As-tu un choix en la matière?_

_Pas vraiment. Je me fiche de la maison où je serais._

Après dix minutes, les autres ninja commencèrent à parler entre eux.

"Que pensez-vous qu'il se passe?" murmura Sakura.

Ino eut un petit rire. "Connaissant Shikamaru, il est probablement trop paresseux pour tout ces trucs que McGonagall-sensei avait dit sur les maisons."

Choji souffla. "Je pense qu'il va être à Poufsouffle. C'est un ami génial, et il est toujours là pour m'aider"

"Ne. ne." interrompit Naruto. "Mais les Poufsouffle doivent être travailleur, non? Shikamaru est la personne la plus éloignée du travailleur."

"Il peut l'être quand il le veux", répliqua défensivement Choji.

"Mais tu doit admettre, la plupart du temps il essaie d'éviter le travail", dit Ino. "Asuma est peut-être la seule personne qui puisses le convaincre de s'entraîner."

"Donc pas Poufsouffle, alors." Tenten barra Poufsouffle sur sa liste mentale.

"Qu'en est-il de Gryffondor?" suggéra Shino. Le groupe réfléchit un moment. Il firent tous simultanément des bruits de désaccord.

"Il est courageux", commença Ino.

"Mais pas audacieux", finit Sakura. Ils se sourirent.

"Rappelez-vous les examens de Chuunin? Déclarant forfait alors qu'il était si proche! C'est ridicule." Kiba secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

"Je déteste dire ça, mais je ne crois pas que la flame de l'éternelle jeunesse de Shikamaru-kun se soit réveillée à ce point." Lee secoua tristement la tête. Naruto lui tapota l'épaule en réconfort, et le reste d'entre eux l'ignorèrent.

Tenten barra une autre suggestion mentale. "Pas Gryffondor, alors. Serdaigle?"

"Ano, j'ai entendu dire que Shikamaru-kun était exceptionnellement intelligent", offrit Lee.

"Attendez, mais comment cela peut-il se faire?" intervint Naruto. "Iruka-sensei était toujours en train de lui hurler dessus pour dormir en classe!"

"C'est vrai, je suppose." Sakura pencha la tête en arrière, pensive. "Il est intelligent, mais c'est naturel. Il n'a actuellement aucun désir d'apprendre."

"Tu ne l'as même pas vu durant l'entraînement", ricana Ino. Ino et Choji échangèrent un regard et rirent doucement, se rappelant quelques incidents passés.

Tenten compta les maisons barrés. "Donc ça ne laisse que Serpen- Est-il en train de dormir?"

Les autres ninja se retournèrent, surpris. En effet, Shikamaru avait fermé ses yeux et se penchait dangereusement sur la droite. Le Choixpeau toujours perché sur sa tête, murmurant à lui-même.

Choji rit. "Il a encore fait des progrès pour dormir en position assise."

"Probablement après qu'Asuma l'ait fait basculer de l'arbre ce jour là", ajouta Ino.

Ils ricanèrent à cette pensé, et Ino et Choji sourirent nostalgiquement.

"Alors Serpentard, pas vrai?" demanda Naruto.

Tenten acquiesça. "C'est le seul qui reste. Je suppose qu'il est rusé et intelligent. Il l'a définitivement bien montré pendant l'examen Chuunin."

"Quoique, je ne dirais pas qu'il soit ambitieux." dit Sakura. "Peut-être que sa seule ambition soit d'éviter de faire quoi que ce soit."

Un murmure générale d'accord courait autour de la salle. "Alors que peut-il bien être?" demanda Tenten d'un ton exaspéré. "Il est trop paresseux pour toute les quatre maisons, mais il a des qualifications pour chacune d'elle. Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre?"

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge montrait que cela faisait vingt minutes depuis que Shikamaru avait mis le chapeau.

Une soudaine colère du Choixpeau attira l'attention de tout le monde. "Vous savez quoi," dit-il au professeur McGonagall, "je vais juste faire de lui un enseignant."

End


End file.
